


But in the end you were right

by axol0t



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dream is a bitch, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Gore, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Manipulation, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Philza is a bad parent, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Talking To Dead People, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy comes back dont cry, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit, give the kids a break, the kids need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axol0t/pseuds/axol0t
Summary: Tommy finally returns to lmanburg, the shaky feeling of the cold air blowing at his hair, he couldn't help but not feel at home, specially with all the stares, he felt out of place, but he had to keep up his persona, but the words still linger at the back of his head, specially the voices.Maybe exile wasn't so bad, maybe Dream wasn't wrong.|| this fanfic takes place during and after exile , this is my own plot and how I thought it would’ve gone ||
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	1. You’re always here

warning, this chapter contains; past neglect, manipulation, emotional manipulation and psychological manipulation.  
[ 3rd person POV ]  
It was cold, it was the middle of December and the 16 year old boy who had previously been exiled had no coat, he staggered Through the land which was momentarily his home, well it's what he'd like to think, he soon found a small space in the snow to sit on, the cold snow hit his thin pale legs as soon as he sat down, the cold going away shortly, yet he didn't care, he stopped caring ever since he got here, he laid down looking up at the clouds which had now been tainted a dark grey, he wanted to go back, back to the days when he was allowed to be a kid.  
He has been exiled before but it hadn't been as severe, he wasn't being manipulated by someone, well, at least he didn't think he was, but even if he was, maybe some people cared, at least they showed they cared.  
He heard the footsteps of someone, the slow footsteps crunching at the snow, he rolls his eyes back to see Dream, his only friend, he had a coat, yet Tommy was left defenseless against the hard water which people call snow.  
He sat up and forced a smile onto his face, Dream waved, his mask covering every emotion that anyone would like to see, but Tommy knew how Dream felt, his body movement was peaceful and his muscles weren't as tense as the day before, he mentally smiled to himself, maybe he had been good and got to keep his stuff, maybe he could get a day off, Dream sits besides Tommy, handing him a small coat which is just enough to fulfill Tommy, he hugged the small coat before putting it on, it covering every inch of his arm until his waist, he laid back down and Dream laying with him, they sat in comfortable silence.  
" Tommy, am I your friend? " Dream randomly questioned the younger boy, Tommy thought about this, was he? No, he definitely was, Dream told him he was and that he did everything out of love and care, he cared about Tommy.  
The boy simply nodded and put his arms on his chest, crossing them while doing so, he was safe right here, yes there was L'manberg and his friends , well it's what he'd like to call them, but at the moment they were just acquaintances who had left him to rot in a far away land. A land of despair and lost hope.  
" would you like to visit .. l'manberg, for at least a week. " Dream sighed into his question, being able to let his little puppet run around in a land which he used to call home was frustrating, having to keep an eye on him at all times, exhausting, yet very amusing.  
Tommy thought about it and looked at Dream, they were both now staring at each other, the younger nodded before looking back at the sky, letting the white particles fall on his face, his lips turning blue from being out in the snow for so long.  
" okay, if you do, you can't talk to people more than a few sentences, I'm keeping an eye on you and remember, I'm your friend, they aren't. " Dream said strictly, Tommy thought about it and in the end , he agreed.  
[ the day of arrival ]  
The news had spread, Tommy was back from exile, people gathered around the nether portal like puppies waiting for food, Dream first walked through the portal, waiting for the younger to walk through as well, he sighed then got his receiver, telling Tommy to come through, and there he was, the younger boy who was slightly taller than the masked man had walked into the faraway land, he was malnourished, and his clothes had been ripped, everyone gasped and looked at the man in awe, he had a coat which barely fit him now, he walked and stood next to dream.  
" Tommy, oh my Gosh... " Captain puffy spoke out, a hand over her mouth as she stared at the teen, Tommy just waved and stood behind Dream, thinking it would make them all go away.  
Dream whispered to Tommy a soft ' say hello, and then explore. ' which of course Tommy obliged not wanting to face the consequences if he didn't, he got up the courage and spoke , he lifted his persona which he hadn't done since he left for exile.  
" Hello everyone, thanks for - being here, I guess,... " Tommy said nervously as if someone was gonna hurt him, he then started coughing harshly, slowly falling to his knees, Dream knelt down and gave him some food, Tommy chugging it down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, everyone was mortified, the once over joyful and Chaotic boy now turned into a mess of a child, he didn't like the stares, they were all judging, Tommy rushed off , Dream following behind him to keep an eye on him, everyone just stared, tubbo in shock at what he had seen, his best friends fire in his heart had been blown out, was this the end of Tommy? No, it never is, it's never Tommy's end.  
Tommy walked along the prime path, twiddling with his fingers, caressing his arm gently in a attempt to calm himself, he did small breathing exercises until he was calm, he has reached a small shop which seemed like a bakery, and there it was, niki working at the front, he walked over and looked around, he felt a sharp stare for Dream which made him look down, he slid some money and niki happily gave him some bread and snacks, " have a good day Tommy, " Niki said happily waving at the boy, all Tommy did was nod and wave back before running off, Dream following behind of course.  
" do you want some Dream? " Tommy said as he sat down on a bench, more specifically the one next to the l'mantree, he looked at the juke box and pulled out a disc, ' chirp ' , Dream shook his head and sat down by the tree, closing his eyes under his mask and nodding his head to the sound of the music, Tommy slowly nibbled down on the piece of bread, he heard the crack of tree branches behind him and saw him, " hello tubbo, " Tommy said nonchalantly, Tubbo inhaled and exhaled before looking at Tommy in the eyes.  
" hello Tommy, " Tubbo said .  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Word count; 1,085


	2. Time changes people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy let’s his feelings out, and feelings are mixed up.

3rd person POV, mostly follows Tommy and Sam  
< listen to snow by Ricky Montgomery >  
TW; contains Suicide mentions, Angst ( a lot ) , manipulation, etc  
⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰  
Tubbo sat beside Tommy, Dream glaring at the two young kids from the sidelines, tears crawled up tubbo's eyes like monsters under your bed that you used to believe were there, but in real life, monsters are real, they're always there, like dream.   
" I'm— I'm sorry , Tommy. " Tubbo said in a hushed voice, looking down at his hands, not wanting to face his best friend, he didn't even know if he could call him that anymore, after all he did exile his own best friend, which was almost like family.  
" are you , are you really sorry? Or are you just feeling the guilt now? Because, after all, you never visited me. " Tommy said calmly, raising his head and closing his eyes, it's almost as if it meant nothing at all to him.  
" Of course I do! Tommy, you're my best friend! " Tubbo said, looking straight at the man that was rather a spiteful ball of energy, Tommy lowered his head and stared at the older yet shorter boy and sighed , staring at Dream who simply nodded, then staring right back.  
" then why would you exile me, am I gonna end up like Theseus? Are you gonna be the one to kill me , tubbo? " Tommy said plainly, Tubbo stared in shock, tears threatening to fall at the peaks of his eyes, he stood up and stared at the younger boy who's hair turned a dirty blonde from his exile.  
" BECAUSE YOU WERE A LIABILITY TOMMY, I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU, BUT— " Tubbo said before being cut off, " But? But you got bored? What is it tubbo? " Tommy said simply, but glaring, tubbo knew he was sad, but nothing was coming out, tears fell down his eyes.  
" but if I have to for the safeness of this country I—I would, " Tubbo said, looking away.  
Tommy stared and laughed, tubbo looked right back, he stared at the younger In shock, tears pooled down tommy's eyes and he kept laughing as he stepped closer, he stopped laughing as soon as he got to arms lengths from tubbo, he clenched his fist and stared him down.  
" REALLY? CAUSE A FUCKING COUNTRY THAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED MULTIPLE TIMES BY TYRANTS IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU OVER ME? YOUR BESTFRIEND, WE ARE LIKE BROTHERS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. " Tommy screamed at tubbo, enough to make people stare, the once annoying yet kind boy who once screamed in happiness now screaming in rage at his ' best friend ' , Tubbo backed away, but Tommy wasn't done, as more people came he kept screaming.  
" YOU NEVER CAME— YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO CHECK UP ON ME, NONE OF YOU DID, ALL OF YOU ARE— ARE FULL OF SHIT, IF YOU CAME YOU FUCKING MOCKED ME, IM TIRED. " Tommy said, stuttering over his own words as his eyes became a streaming river, tubbo was crying himself , niki and jack were holding back grins , they were happy that he felt pain, they thought he deserved it.  
" you— I WAS NEVER INVITED. " Tubbo screamed back.  
" SO YOU NEED TO BE INVITED TO VISIT YOUR BEST FRIEND? YOURE SUCH A BITCH, YOU'RE SO LUCKY I DIDNT STEP OFF THAT DAMN TOWER— " Tommy cut himself off as his eyes went wide, he looked around and held onto his ' your Tubbo ' compass for any feeling of comfort, tubbo tried to reach a hand out for Tommy, knowing what Tommy meant, Tommy was enraged and flicked the hand away, now looking away from the crowd who was somewhat horrified and in shock, he stared at Dream, Dream opened his arms and Tommy went running back, hugging the only ' guardian figure ' he had left, " Dream is my friend, he's always — he's always there for me, unlike you all. " Tommy said , pain ruling on his tongue as tears rushed down his cheeks, " Tommy, what if we go to l'manberg? Would you like to see it again? It's been a while. " Dream said carefully, but venom rolled on his tongue, everyone but Tommy noticed, Dream caressed Tommy's hair in a attempted to calm him, which surprisingly worked, they slowly walked away, Dream just glared behind his mask.  
Tubbo had run off in tears, Sam and puffy stared, they had a similar plan in mind, why not help the two traumatized kids? Sam was enraged, at the moment at least, a manipulated kid who was almost driven to suicide and torn away from human kind by his so called ' best friend ' and a kid who had been raised by a tyrant and didn't know the differences from right and wrong, he had a duty, he was gonna try and help the kids with everything, but he had to be rational, unlike the other adults in this server, but then again, Tommy, Tommy was still in exile and his situation was harder since he did base off everything out of pity , Sam sighed and sat down on a small space of concrete, puffy smiled and rubbed his back , trying to comfort him.  
" I really wanna punch philza and Dream right now. " Sam said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Puffy was taken back a little but nodded in agreement.  
Sam got up and glared at niki and jack them walking away, puffy walked behind him, trying to hold him back, getting the wrong idea, how couldn't she? Her friend looked like he was going to kill someone.  
" what are you doing? I'm going to get some info about Tommy so I can help— " The creeper hybrid said whilst turning at the ram hybrid, she let go of her friends shoulder and stared in embarrassment.  
" oh — " she said simply, before walking away and hiding her face.  
Tommy stood over the edge of the small whole in l'manberg which was covered by water to hide the explosion, he sighed as he sat on the snow, flinching at the slightest as his warm body connected with the cold snow.  
" does this remind you of anything ,Tommy? " Dream said, a hint of care playing at his words, which was just enough for Tommy to believe him, even if it did give him flashbacks to that horrible night, it was enough for him.  
" yeah, maybe that day in the snow, can't remember which anymore, maybe the tower one, the snow was pretty, maybe falling in it wouldn't be such a bad idea... " Tommy said as he trailed off, Dream sighed and sat next to him, giving him another coat and looked down at the river which they were just above of.  
" it's not your time to die Tommy, not yet. " Dream said truthfully, refusing to meet the younger boys eyes.  
" it's never my time to die, is it? " Tommy said smiling, his eyes were clearly glossy but he held his emotions back, staring up to the cloudy sky which just rained small particles which people called snow , then looked back down at the icy water.  
They sat there in comfortable silence, a smile tugged at Tommy's lips, the thought of death was rather amusing to him.  
⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰  
Word count; 1,200


	3. Your heart sings (and so does your past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes a look in the past and learns to forgive.

3rd person POV  
°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°  
Tommy walked through the snow, looking down at the large hole underneath the country which was now filled with icy cold water, a fairly large figure walked behind him, keeping his distance but letting himself be known.  
Tommy sighed and kept walking, his shoulders tending up every few minutes, he looked at the camper van which was once his and his 'older brother' Wilbur, he walked slowly forwards it, there was nothing in there, nothing that he knew about, all Tommy knew that was in there was a few books left behind, Wilburs will, and some food.  
He stopped at the tall sturdy door, he clicked the button ever so gently and walked in, Tommy was amazed, it's like he hasn't seen the old rigid van in forever, well to be fair, it's been months, yet he was amazed, how they kept the van so neatly clean or how it was still up, Dream walked in behind him and smiled under his mask, but then again, no one could see.  
He looked at Dream and pressed the shinning metal button, the door in the back slowly opened and he walked in, he saw and stared at the brown colored wooded chest, he opened the chest slightly and reached his hand in, grabbing carefully a old book which his brother had left behind, he sat down with his legs crisscrossed and started turning the pages, most of them were just diary entry's and jokes about his family, he stopped at one page which he hadn't seen before, it was the original l'manberg anthem, he stared and stared until he felt like his eyes were going to pop out, he read each line carefully , not trying to miss anything, and once he was done well enough he saw that the guitar cords were in there too, he saw the old guitar which was once his brothers laying there in the corner lifeless, he stood up from the spot he was once at and grabbed the stupid guitar with many memories behind it, he sighed and sat down on a bed which was now placed there after a bit of renovation but it was still the same, he clicked his tongue and looked at Dream, Dreams head slightly moved to the side and he leaned against the door frame, Tommy stopped and looked at the book pages once again.  
Wilbur walked in front of Tommy , they had their own country! This felt like freedom, well that's what Tommy would've liked to think but he always felt a pair of eyes stab him in the back and he knew who it was, it was dream of course, Tommy wasn't fond of Dream but he would have to deal with him for Time to come, he snarled and walked into the van right behind his older brother, " Wilbur, why are we here? " Tommy said nonchalantly, his voice hinting a bit of playfulness, Wilbur looked at him and smiled, sitting down on the floor and grabbing his guitar, Tommy took it as a sign to sit down next to him, " do you remember how you used to bug me about how you wanted me to teach you guitar? " Wilbur said softly, playing a small tune as the teen seemed to think then nod his head slightly, Wilbur smiled and said " well today's your lucky day, " Tommy was non the less static, Wilbur simply ruffled Tommy's hair then showed him the chords, letting Tommy hold his guitar and try them out, messing them up once or twice but getting the hang of it in the end, and just like that, he had learned guitar and a new place to call home.  
Tommy was snapped out of his flashback once Dream snapped his finger , " are you just gonna sit there or are you going to play? " Dream asked softly, yet a small hint of annoyance rolled on his words, Tommy looked and let out a heavy breath, he started playing guitar and waiting a bit before singing a the first few lines, "I heard there was a special place, Where men could go and emancipate, The brutality And tyranny Of their rulers  
Well, this place is real, You needn't fret, With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret, A very big and not blown up L'Manberg. " Tommy softly sang as he hit the strings gently as if they would break if he even dared to touch them, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes but he puffed his chest and sucked in a breath before letting out and going back to singing.  
" My L'Manburg  
My L'Manburg  
My L'Manburg  
My L'Manburg " Tommy said before closing his eyes and slowly tilting his head up trying to keep a steady beat, He heard a voice coming from what he assumed to be Dream but turned out to be the same person which had exiled him.  
" For freedom and for liberty, Our nation sought to build on these, A victory for all under our freedom, Well the darkness came and then it went, We built a home and watched it sink And from the rubble, Emerged my great L'Manburg " Tubbo sand softly, yet more voices came, what he could me Ake out at least, it sounded like 4 people which he guessed was, Tubbo, Quackity , fundy and niki, Tubbo walked over to Tommy and finally Tommy had opened his eyes, he saw tears prickling down the older eyes as he hugged him, Tommy kept playing though, it was all he could do, as the song went on and he let tears fall from his face he felt at home once again, but he knew that home was a place where you felt wanted so, this wasn't his home, at least for now or wasn't.  
" Tommy I'm so sorry,, " tubbo hiccuped as sobs escaped his mouth, Tommy put the guitar down and hugged tubbo back as the song ended before exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, he put his face on tubbos shoulder and rubbed circles on his back.  
" but, do you really mean it? " Tommy said plainly, causing Tubbo to let out a weak sob as his eyes slowly widened.  
" of course I mean it Tommy— you're my best friend. " Tubbo said again, but those words had already been heard before, Tommy had heard them coming out of a certain someone's mouth before, Dream, Dream stared and walked out the room, leaving Tommy to deal with this alone, he sighed and held tubbo back at arms length, he tried to not let his emotions take over and keep his happy persona high, he wiped his tears and looked at tubbo giving him a soft smile.  
" then why didn't you come? " Tommy said softly, it was almost like a whisper yet loud enough for all 4 to hear, tubbo softly rubbed his own arm and looked away, " I was scared, " Tubbo said weakly trying not to make eye contact with the exiled man.  
" scared of what? " Tommy said a bit louder, straightening his back, " of you , seeing you scared me because I thought you would hate me, Dream said you did. " Tubbo said but before he knew it arms were wrapped around his small figure, he was being hugged by Tommy, Tommy let out a weak sob as he hugged tubbo, tubbo hugged back almost immediately.  
" I could never hate you tubbo, not even if I wanted to— you're my family, you're my home. " Tommy said in between his small hiccups and sobs, that alone made the older Cry, so they stood there, crying in each other's arms, in a place which they call home.  
°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°  
Word count: 1,323


	4. Pain comes in different forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tommy’s last day in l’manberg. Things are said, it causes the duo to split. After a few weeks in exile, something goes wrong.

3rd person POV  
[ song; Lemon boy by cave town and July by Noah Cyrus ]  
Tw; Manipulation, mentions of self harm (scratching and biting nails), Panic attacks ,hallucinations , abuse, gore, eye and mouth pulling.  
•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•  
It had approximately been 5 days since Tommy's and Tubbo's breakdown in each other's arms, Tommy kept roaming around since this was indeed his last day in L'manberg. Tommy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, the snow falling down. It's cold, but I mean it is snow right? It doesn't matter, Tommy thought to himself as his legs made the same repetitive movement down the prime path, Dream by his side.

" you know you don't have to keep following me, dick head. " Tommy said bitterly as he snapped his head back to face Dream, Dreams smiley face mask facing him. " actually, I do. " Dream said plainly as he came to a harsh stop, making Tommy's face go from bitter to confusion. " Why? It's not like I'm gonna run away, we're not in exile anymore, Dream. " Tommy said nonchalantly. His eyes wondering from the trees that felt like giants next to him then back to dream whom was ' the god of the server '. " Tommy, I'm your friend. I just wanna keep you safe. " Dream said carefully. Scared that Tommy might let go of him and find out what was truly going on. Tommy had a guilty look splattered on his face, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a exaggerated sigh. " fine, I'm sorry Big D. " Tommy said in embarrassment of actually realizing what he had said to his ' friend ' , Dream snarled and kept walking. Tommy following besides him. " do not call me big D. " Was all Dream said.

" Tommy, you know, tubbo hasn't lifted exile. He doesn't care. " Dream blurted out of nowhere as soon as Tommy's bare feet hit the holy lands. Tommy turned to look at Dream who stood silently, staring down Tommy behind his mask. A grin pulling at his lips. " for a friend, you're a dick. " Tommy said. Waving his hands around in the air like a maniac. " but am i wrong? " Dream said, crossing his arms while talking. Sweat dripped from Tommy's face, falling down as quick as time. Tommy didn't wanna admit it, but he felt like Dream was right. " okay, i believe you ,Dream. " Tommy said harshly before walking into the well built church. Dream clapped his hands, his mood suddenly lifting as he followed behind Tommy. " great! Why don't you go to your little shack later? We can get going. Get ready for tomorrow. " Dream said. Tommy simply nodded, he couldn't form any words.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Tommy didn't know this yet but, he had Dream wrapped around his finger, he thought it was the other way around. But if he simply took his last life. Dream would go insane, Dream knew this., but he was confident that a ' dumb ' and ' selfish ' kid wouldn't notice. And to that,

He was right.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The next morning came as soon as it could've. Tommy got up from his molding bed hesitantly, he stared at the clock which glared back mockingly. ' 5 am ' it read, Tommy groaned and put his face in his hands. He menacingly grabbed a towel which laid on his oak dresser.

Tommy opened the large wooden door, the door purely let out a creaking sound, Tommy hoped it didn't wake Dream up. He would have a very long morning if it did. The blonde haired boy put the white towel on the sink, allowing his hands to roam free through his hair. He took a glance at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself.

The other half of his stared back. His bright blonde hair had grown into a dark blonde, almost black. Probably from all the dirt and debris from the explosions which caused his items to burn. His bright blue eyes that used to look like oceans turned gloomy, a sparkle which was once there , now gone. His arms were covered in bandages from past beatings and self harm that he believed he deserved. His face was full of scars and black stuff which he assumed was gun powder. His figure was scrawny. Not fit for his face to some extent.

He kept looking, and the reflection stared back, sardonically. He started pulling at his eyes, making them wide to find some sort of flash or spark. Nothing worked, just the same old bleak eyes. then his mouth was next, he pulled and pulled, trying to make a genuine smile appear, but nothing worked and it scared him. Tommy started breathing heavily, his breathing becoming uneven. The walls creeped in on him, making it worse for him due to his claustrophobia. Everything felt so wrong. That wasn't him.

He pulled , bit and scratched his skin until he could feel and see red liquid Pool from his marks. He bit his nails, almost ripping the skin off from underneath them. Till a knock. A knock which eventually snapped him out from his panic attack. " hello? Tommy? " Dream said carefully, his voice still groggy from just waking up. " yes big man? " tommy said slowly, regaining his composure. " you've been in there for a while, you okay? " Dream said, he sounded sincere. It made Tommy smile. " of course big man, I'll be out in a bit. " Tommy said , standing up from the corner he was once attached to. Tommy heard Dreams footsteps fade away from the door, he grabbed onto the edges of the sink, threatening to look up at the mirror which carried his real self. Instead he started taking off his clothes and letting go of the sink, making his way to the shower and turning on the faucet. The droplets of water hitting the showers floor.

He slowly stepped in. The hot steamy water hitting his body, hitting each bruise, scar and burn. It felt ethereal, yet so painful. He loved the feeling of being hurt. It kept him sane, it kept him humble. Mostly, it kept him grounded, it let him know his place in this shitty world.

He slowly moved and grabbed the shampoo which laid in a small cupboard. He poured a generous amount of the shampoo into his hands, setting the bottle down beside him. He scrubbed his hair and washed it out, repeating the process with the shampoo and conditioner.

The fragile boy got out of the shower, the towel wrapped just above his reproductive system. Tommy grabbed some bandages he had stored a few months back before he had been exiled. He carefully wrapped his arms and fingers where he had scratched and ripped a nail out at. He shook his head like a dog, trying to make the water dry out faster from his hair.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Tommy looked everywhere but at the elder boy who stood in front of him, the ram hybrid grew angry at Tommy's behavior, tubbo finally made up his mind and grabbed Tommy's shoulders, shaking him violently. " Tommy! What the hell, look at me! This is your last time here. " Tubbo said quickly, he was fuming with anger and disappointment. Tommy looked at the elder yet smaller male. " what is wrong with you?! This is our last time together! " Tubbo said vigorously, his eyes becoming glassy from the tears welling up in his eyes.

" it wouldn't be if you'd simply visit me, but. Then again, you're you. " Tommy spit out, not caring about the consequences on his words. Tubbo knew he was right but didn't wanna admit it, cause it would be like surrendering to Dream, the man who has been manipulating his friend. His brother. " oh really? This is my fault? " Tubbo said, loosing his grip on Tommy's shoulders and letting him go. Tommy scoffed and shook his shoulders. " no shit, who exiled me? You had a chance to lift the exile, yet you don't do shit. We only talk twice, and it was just you being filled with regret and selfishness because of what I've become. " Tommy said, hitting tubbo's chest repeatedly. Pushing Tubbo back slightly. Tubbo puffed his chest and grabbed Tommy's collar. " YOU WERE A MERE DISADVANTAGE! A — A DISGRACE TO OUR COUNTRY TOMMY! I NEEDED TO GET RID OF YOU. THIS WILL BE OUR LAST TIME SEEING EACH OTHER, IM THE PRESIDENT NOW. I CAN'T HAVE YOU DRAGGING ME DOWN INTO THE HOLE YOU DUG YOURSELF INTO. " Tubbo yelled at Tommy, some spit leaving his mouth. Tommy listened. He didn't leave comments or talk back to Tubbo. Tubbo kept screaming at Tommy. the rest of the people watched, horrified.

" Dream, can we go home? " tommy said nonchalantly, tubbo let go of Tommy's collar. He had just realized the damage he had done. He stepped back and looked away. His body tensing at the words home. Tommy said Tubbo was his home, but the both knew that had changed. Dream nodded. The two men left without a goodbye, it was hopeless.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Weeks passed and only a few people visited repeatedly, not daring to bring up the tubbo's outburst. The group of people usually consisted or puffy and Sam, or badboyhalo and ranboo. But Tommy didn't like them at all, he preferred to be alone. Alone with Dream, his only true friend.

Tommy was swinging his axe at the tree, making the same motion over and over. Dream looked ticked off as he approached the careless boy. " Tommy. " Dream said , venom playing at his words. Tommy gulped, what did I do now? All I've done was cut down trees and check my ender che- he thought, and there it was. His ender chest. He wasn't allowed to have any since it did have his beloved disc in them, as well as so,e netherite armor, which was the only type of armor he wasn't allowed to have. He was quick to notice his mistake of hiding the chest so poorly, he mentally facepalmed himself. " would you like to tell me why you have an ender chest? " Dream said, his mask glaring at Tommy. Tommy was intimated by the male who was one of the most powerful in the server, having people wrapped around his finger like puppets. Tommy gulped and kept swinging his axe at the tree.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Tommy said, snarling and looking back at the tree. The axe barely leaving marks. " oh yeah? Then whats that below your bed? " Dream said, his voice genuinely questioning the child. " I don't know what you're talking about Dream. " tommy spat at Dream. Dream grabbed Tommy by the neck, Tommy's axe falling and his eyes growing in shock. He was now against the tree. His back burning from the needles of the tree which he was up against. Dream was ruthless with his actions.

" Tommy stop the bullshit. " Dream said, pulling off his mask, his menacing eyes staring back at Tommy, Tommy could barely speak as Dreams strength around his neck grew. " I—I'm sorry— " Tommy choked out, his oxygen being half cut out. Making him stutter over his words. Dream pulled out his netherite axe and putting it against Tommy's left wing. " oh you're going to be sorry. " Dream said mercilessly. 

Tommy took this as a warning and kicked Dream in his sensitive area, making the older male groan in pain, making him release Tommy. Tommy grabbed his axe once again and got into a fighting position which technoblade had taught him. But he knew he couldn't win. Dream was one of the best, he was like a god. So he did what any sensible human being would.

He ran.

His feet dragged him forward, he could hear Dreams footsteps running after him, but he didn't stop. He let his wings sprout up, even though he didn't have much practice or experience. He flew. His wings collided with the harsh air.

And after a few minutes of rough flying due to his inexperience. He came crashing down, he prepared for impact. And there it was, he collided with the snow, his back flinching in pain. He let out a blood curdling scream, blood rushed from his back. It felt like his backbone was fractured.

He stayed there, laying down on the now red colored snow. He was fading from consciousness and unconsciousness. He looked up and saw Wilbur. He looked the same as he did when he went insane. He could see him holding TNT. Tommy's eyes widened, he knew Wilbur was dead. But he looked so real.

Wilbur sat down next to Tommy, right behind him. He smiled and caressed Tommy's hair. Just like he did when he was alive. Wilbur laughed like a maniac causing Tommy to flinch at the sound, it sounded exactly like he pushed the button which blew up l'manberg for the first time. " Tommy. You're scared. Yet, no one cares. You're alone. " Wilbur says as he whispered it into Tommy's ears. Tommy gasped loudly as he was face with a sting of pain crawling up his back. Tommy closed his eyes tightly. Please, make him go away. I can't stand this. Tommy thought as he held in a breath until he had to release it for more air. Pain coming in as he did so. His eyes welling up with tears, a few escaping. 

And finally he saw a figure. It looked like a pig or a person. But he didn't care, it was all so blurry. It's probably a hallucination like Wilbur. He sighed and laid his head to rest. Blood pooling out from his forehead as well, and just like that.

He lost consciousness.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Word count; 2,269

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, this is so long, my chapters will probably get longer as we go. Just because I’m bubbling with ideas.


	5. Your crimson red blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade takes care of Tommy.

3rd person POV!  
Thank you sm for 400+ reads! I appreciate each one of you. Make sure to eat and stay hydrated! :)  
[song; Nobody By Mitski]

✞———————❖———————✞

Technoblade carried the tall yet frail boy through the snow, leaving a path of red liquid. The half piglin hyrbrid scurried through the woods where long and tall trees stood in mockery.

Techno fell down a hill, covering the taller male from impact by holding his head. a sharp pain sprung up his back as he hit the snow, like a snake. Nonetheless the hybrid got up and slid down the small ice pathway he had made the day before.

Tommy's breath was uneven, he would slowly let out small puffs of air which turned into small smoke in the air. But it hit technoblade, why did he care so much for someone who has wronged him? Someone whom didn't care about him?, sometimes he wishes he could be numb.

The door that held sturdy against the wall of his now repainted house flew open, letting out a small bang while doing so. Techno huffed out and dropped the boy on the sofa near the dinning room, making his way through the small hallway to the kitchen.

Techno returned to where he had left Tommy, bandages, towels and Isopropyl alcohol in hand. He bent down to his height and slowly put a tiny bit of Of the Isopropyl Alcohol onto the towel, cleaning the cuts and bruises he had gotten from his fall.

Techno swiftly wrapped the bandage around Tommy's forehead and back of the head, making sure to lower his head in order to not wake the younger boy up.

✞———————❖———————✞

Tommy woke up to light shinning at his eyes, more specifically, sunlight. His is squinted before fully opening and taking in his surroundings. It was bright outside but inside, it was dark and cold. Every object in the room looked like a threat, at least it’s what the shadows made him believe. He sprung up but a sharp pain crawled up from his feet to his head, making his wings extend, Almost knocking over a vase.

“ fuck! My fucking head , holy shit. “ Tommy shouted, touching his head and lowering his wings which had also been badly damaged from the fall. Tommy never remembered getting up or anyone coming to his rescue. “ good morning , Theseus. “ a voice swam through Tommy’s ear, going from one ear to the other. Tommy quickly stood up in a defensive position.

Tommy adjusted his eyes to the dark of the room and noticed it was the piglin hybrid. He sighed and stood normally, his shoulders dropping and his posture slouching. “ woah there, not so nice for your caretaker. “ Techno said as he fixed the vase which had almost been knocked over.

“ yeah okay, pussy. What’s the catch? “ Tommy said, now crossing his arms in curiosity. There’s no way technoblade would just take me in, Tommy thought to himself. “ no catch, just,... “ Technoblade tried searching for words, there was no reason to take in the big and help him. But he did anyways. “ — because . “ Technoblade finished after pausing for a minute or two. “ just ‘ because ‘? That’s the shittiest answer I’ve ever gotten but okay. “ Tommy said lowly, but technoblade heard it. The pigling huffed and made his way to the kitchen, the winged child staying in the living room. Clueless.

“ are you coming Tommy? “ Technoblade asked from the kitchen that had just been cleaned. Tommy scoffed, can’t believe I’m actually living with the blade, Tommy thought to himself. “ yeah, on my way piss boy. “ Tommy shout-whispered as he walked to the kitchen.

✞———————❖———————✞

The two boys sat in a awkward silence throughout the whole day, not exchanging any words except for when they ate. But it was mostly just ‘ do you want more ? ‘ or ‘ can you pass me the salt. ‘ . Tommy groaned at the silence, yes it was peaceful and quite amusing. It was unbearable this time. He felt like poking his eyes out, technoblade stared or shot small remarks which made Tommy want to leave right then and there. But he stayed.

Tommy got up from the wooden table, sliding the chair into the table carefully and making his way to the sink, slowly putting his hand on the faucet to turn it on and washing the dish carefully. Technoblade hummed as he finished his food, looking out the window to the snow which had been falling for almost a week.

Tommy dropped the plate.

It made a huge shattering noise which made Tommy want to scream and close his ears, the eerie sound felt all too familiar. He waited for something to hit him, he didn’t know what but he knew something was going to come. Instead all he felt was liquid dropping from the sides of his feet. He had accidentally stepped on glass.

Technoblade got up and made his way to the counter, helping Tommy pick up the shattered pieces of glass from the plate. Tommy scurried and got a broom, slowly pushing the pieces into the bucket, then throwing the garbage into the trash can outside.

A burning sensation from his foot sent shivers up Tommy’s body, making him flinch in the process. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Locking it soundlessly.

“ you okay? “ Technoblade asked the younger as he stood in front of him, looking just a slightly bit up at him. Tommy tried to think about his answer. There were many possibilities of what could happen. Techno could laugh and tell him to deal with it or help him. But would be kind of weird and embarrassing, nonetheless Tommy replied.

“ uh, no? My foot kind of hurts. “ Tommy said softly, techno nodded and made his way to some cabinets, shrinking down to a crouching position and grabbing necessities to help Tommy and his injury.

“ technoblade helping someone? Weird champ. “ Tommy said jokingly as he made his way to the couch, sitting down and examining his foot. But to no surprise, there was a shard of glass and blood pooling out the cut.

“ heh?! “ techno let out a sound which Tommy could tell was pretty much a shocking one, but Tommy laughed. It was the realest laugh he’s had ever since he had been exiled.

✞———————❖———————✞

Word count: 1,047


End file.
